Azul
]] '''Azul the Cerulean' is the final recruit of the Tsviets. He is a 33-year old man measuring a full 9' 5". His yellow eyes glow due to the mako in his system. He is voiced by Tessho Genda in the Japanese version and Brad Abrell in the English version. Prior to joining Deepground, Azul was a normal man who wanted to be a SOLDIER and had once fought the Turks. Although it's not known how he joined Deepground, Azul was promoted very quickly to the Tsviets. He carries a tank's cannon as a weapon, resembling a cross between a Gatling gun and a laser cannon. Azul was one of three Tsviets subjected to the Metamorphose experiment, assuming the form of the Behemoth-like Arch Azul and killing his fellow guinea pigs in a battle to test their worth to Deepground. He also possesses a "final attack-revive" materia combination within his body which lets him heal from from being fatally wounded. He seems to be in command when he is on the battlefield, though he shows great loyalty to Weiss the Immaculate, as does the rest of Deepground. He takes every challenge seriously, and hates to lose. During the events in the Online multiplayer mode on Dirge of Cerberus, Azul attepts to attack the Restrictor, but is stopped by the implanted chip inside them which prevents him from attacking the Restrictors. Later on, he and Rosso are summoned by the Restrictor in order to take out Weiss. He is defeated easily by Weiss, and falls to the floor before Rosso. Soon after, he transforms into Arch Azul, and takes on Weiss along with Bloodburst Rosso. This time, he puts up more of a fight, but loses once more. After Weiss finishes the final blow of the Restrictor, the implanted chip's effects wear off, and he along with the Tsviets laugh at the demise of the Restrictor. Azul is first seen in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- with Shelke the Transparent, in a secret room in Kalm. When Vincent Valentine enters the hideout, he charges through the wall and orders several Deepground soldiers to attack him. After Vincent defeats them, he decides to fight Vincent himself, but is interrupted by Shelke losing consciousness and the arrival of WRO troops. He introduces himself to Vincent, and tells him that they would meet again. They next meet in the WRO headquarters, where Azul is dispatched to destroy the WRO and retrieve the Protomateria. Vincent tries to keep Azul back with his pistol, but it failed to penetrate Azul's barrier. Vincent later comes across a laser cannon, with which he is able to destroy Azul's barrier. Azul later takes possession of the cannon. Vincent fights Azul, and defeats him with some difficulty. After the fight, Azul is rendered unconcious. Azul is put in a holding cell in the WRO headquarters, though he wakes up and breaks out by transforming into Arch Azul. Vincent fights Azul again on an elevator leading to Deepground's stronghold. The entire first part of the battle, Azul uses his cannon. The second part of the battle was the hardest part. Vincent had to fight him as Arch Azul, and regular bullets had no effect on him. Vincent therefore had to fight him using magic and physical attacks. He meets his demise when Vincent Valentine transforms into Chaos and impales him with his own cannon. Mortally wounded, he comments that Vincent is "more a beast than he was" and tells Vincent that he will see him again in hell. Chaos then hits him with a burst of energy, knocking him off of the elevator they are standing on. Azul screams "Hail Weiss!" and laughs as he falls. Azul's first apparition in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII is seen in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- as a normal person who aspires to join SOLDIER. He is fought as a boss in Episode 4. Azul's name translates as "blue" in both Spanish and Portugese, most likely taken from Spanish according to his origins from Costa del Sol, also a Spanish name. Gallery Image:Azul-gun.jpg|Azul as he appears in Dirge of Cerberus Category:Dirge of Cerberus enemies Category:Dirge of Cerberus Characters